


Tending To Wounds

by Preppycat



Series: Preppycat's Ikuzono Oneshots [3]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Blood and Injury, Caretaking, F/F, Girls in Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-25 15:48:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30091446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Preppycat/pseuds/Preppycat
Summary: Mukuro comes home exhausted and covered in blood. Sayaka cares for her.
Relationships: Ikusaba Mukuro & Maizono Sayaka, Ikusaba Mukuro/Maizono Sayaka
Series: Preppycat's Ikuzono Oneshots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2179662
Kudos: 18





	Tending To Wounds

**Author's Note:**

> I accidentally deleted this oops

"Darling, what happened to you?!" Sayaka demands, staring at the mess outside her door. 

Mukuro is standing outside her door, practically painted head to toe in blood, not knowing how much of it is her own. Her hair is all frizzed up like crazy and her eyes are barely open. 

"Bad. . .Mission. . ." She mumbles.

"Oh, get in here, I'll draw you a bath and put on the kettle right away!"

Sayaka grabs her girlfriend's hand and pulls her into the apartment, shutting the door behind her. She drags the soldier behind her to the bathroom, the latter dragging her feet. The idol sits the girl on the toilet seat as she starts filling up the tub, craning her neck to look at her girlfriend.

"Do you want a bath bomb?" She asks. 

". . .Sure."

"Alright, I'll get you one. In the mean time, let's get that horrendous outfit off of you. I doubt we can save it now but I'll give it a try. Oh, the water is all nice and warm, that'll feel amazing, right?"

Mukuro stands up, starting to peel her ruined uniform off of herself while the idol rummages through the drawers, pulling out a pink bath bomb. She dips it under the still-running water before letting it fall. The soldier pulls out her ponytail, shaking out her hair before removing her contacts.

Sayaka then turns back to Mukuro and frowns. "You're so dreadfully thin, Muks. Come get in the tub."

The blue-haired girl shuts off the water, helping her girlfriend into the tub before settling herself on the edge, starting to untangle her bloody hair. 

"You really have got to be more careful, darling," She sighs, "How much of this blood is yours, actually?"

Mukuro relaxes into the water. "Half. I got the upper hand in the end and killed them in the end, don't worry. But it was close, I'll admit."

"Right," Sayaka reaches for a large container, filling it with bath water before pouring it over her girlfriend's hair, completing ignoring the remark about murder, "I wish you would get out of that organization. It stills continues to cause you nothing but trouble. You're going to die one of these days and then where am I going to be?"

Mukuro rolls her eyes. "I'm not going to die, Sayaka," She smiles faintly, "Besides if I did, it would cause my sister the most wonderful despair. . ."

Sayaka groans internally. She's so sick of this twisted obsession with her sister and all of this despair bullshit. 

"Well I would be upset too," The idol huffs, pouring some shampoo into the palm of her hand before rubbing her palms together and proceeding to massage her scalp, "And I wouldn't enjoy it. I want you to actually look out for yourself. I can't marry you one day like we want if you're dead, Mukuro."

The soldier sighs. "I know." She replies simply.

They spend the rest of the time bathing the black-haired girl in silence. Sayaka takes her time drying her off before wordlessly handing her a robe. She then takes Mukuro's hand and leads her into the bedroom. 

"I'll make tea." The idol sighs, heading into the other room, leaving Mukuro alone. She reaches into her night stand, pulling out her glasses and putting them on as she frowns at the wall.

Sayaka is worried about her and her wellbeing? How? Why? She doesn't deserve to have someone worrying about her when she doesn't even know how to worry about the idol. 

She supposes she could be a little more careful if Sayaka really wanted that so bad. . .

The blue-haired girl returns a couple of moments later, holding two steaming mugs. She hands one to Mukuro before sitting down on the bed next to her. "Do you have to work tomorrow?" She asks.

The solider shakes her head. "No, they're giving me a break for another job well done. I'll probably just spend the day training or something."

Sayaka's gaze hardens. " _No._ Enough is enough." She growls making Mukuro flinch.

"Huh?"

The blue-haired girl clamps her free hand down on Mukuro's thigh. "Take a break for once in your fucking life! You always push yourself too hard, and have no regard for yourself or the people who care about you," She turns her hair to stare into her girlfriend's eyes, "You fool. One day you're just going to collapse and that's when you'll die. Enough. No, tomorrow we're going to stay in and relax. We'll bake cupcakes and watch movies and make out, it'll be fun. And if I catch you doing _anything_ strenuous, I'll beat the shit out of you."

The solider smiles. "Alright, alright, I get it. You want me to rest? Sure, I can do that for you. Anything else?"

Sayaka purses her lips. "Actually yes. I want to get a dog."

Mukuro chuckles. "Yeah, we can look into that as well," She leans into Sayaka's side, "I love you."

The blue-haired girl sighs. ". . .Yeah, I love you too, you careless little shit."


End file.
